WARRIORS The Time Of Ashes - Book 1
by The Moon Prophecy
Summary: It's not easy always being second best. And it's not easy carrying the weight of a prophecy on your shoulders. Redpaw's sister has always been the center of attention, she gets special treatment just because she has a prophecy. Silverpaw has always had it harder than her sister, while she has to struggle with every cats expectations, Redpaw gets to be a normal cat.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Okay, finished the prologue, that's a load off my shoulders. Anyways, please review! Im always interested to hear feedback!**

Whispermoon gasped at his surroundings. He was in a sparse forest, vibrant green leaves twisted and danced in the breeze. Mist crept around the trees, covering the forest in a foggy haze. The gentle hum of a creak echoed not far from where he stood, It was a peaceful forest. The sun warmed his fur and the grass was soft under his paws. He felt he could just lay under the canopy of leaves all day long- but something wasn't right.

There's no birdsong! There's no crickets chirping or mice or squirrels! At that moment a horrible crackling sounded from behind him. Flames erupted around the trees, each fighting to climb higher and burn brighter. The beautiful, smooth green leaves crumbled and blackened before being swallowed whole by the hungry flames.

Whispermoon tucked his tail tightly around him and shrunk into a shaking lump. The fierce fire and the crumbling forest began to spin around him. The embers chanted, "The Clans will fall for what they have done! The Clans will fall for what they have done!"

The landscape spun faster and Whispermoon felt sick. A bright shape crept out of the spinning world. Whispermoon was relieved to rest his eyes on something that wasn't spinning. As the shape moved closer, he recognized the shape of a cat, then he recognized the cat.

"Yellowfang!" he cried. Yellowfang was an ancient cat that had lived in the Clans long ago. Back when there were four clans, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. But that was a long time ago. Now there was Skyclan, Sandclan, and Frostclan. Whispermoon couldn't imagine not having seven clans, that was so few!

Yellowfang dipped her head, her tangled grey fur was now clearly visable infront of the spinning forest. "Whispermoon, it is good to see you. Too bad it has to be for this." Whispermoon tilted her head in confusion.

"Listen closely,

 _A friend left behind_

 _will return with flames_

 _a moon close enought to touch_

 _will shine its light_

 _and mark the end_

 _of the Time of Ashes_ "

Whispermoon blinked at Yellowfang, startled. Her voice had changed while she recited the prophecy, it had grown deep and echoed all around him. It was really creepy.

"A prophecy? _A friend left behind?_ Who? What do you mean, _will return with flames_? How is a moon close enough to touch? What's the _Time of Ashes_?" All of Whispermoon's questions were bubbling up.

Yellowfang scowled at him. "Honestly, it's always the same. You'd think after centuries of receiving prophecies, medicine cats would learn that they have to figure it out themselves!" Whispermoon shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Farewell, Whispermoon." Yellowfang's shape began to spin with the rest of Whispermoon's vision. He shut his eyes tight to stop all the spinning, then opened them to see the mud walls of his den.

I need to report this to Lionstar! Whispermoon thought as he heaved himself out of his nest and pushed his way through the vines at the entrance to his den. Dawn's light poured into the ShadowClan camp. Cats were beginning to wake up and Smokecloud, the deputy, was assigning patrols.

"Whispermoon! Goodmorning." Whispermoon turned to see a white she-cat with sky-blue eyes and three paws padding up to him.

"Hi Fallencloud, sorry I can't talk right know. Vision stuff," he told Fallencloud hastily. His sister's blue eyes glittered with amusement.

"Medicine cats," she huffed. Whispermoon gave his sister a sarcastic look before hurriedly heading to Lionstar's den.

"Whispermoon? What brings you here so early in the morning? A vision?" Lionstar asked Whispermoon in a deep, heavy voice. Whispermoon nodded as he stalked through the entrance and sat down beside the mighty tom.

"It wasn't just a vision, it was a prophecy," Whispermoon widened his eyes for emphasis. Lionstar flicked his ear in interest. "Yellowfang came to me. She said, _'A friend left behind will return with flames. A moon close enough to touch will shine its light and mark the end of the Time of Ashes'_."

Lionstar wore an expression of confusion, but deep intrest. "What do you suppose it means?" Whispermoon twitched his tail in annoyance.

"I wish I could answer that," he said. Lionstar's gaze shifted to somewhere beyond the den. He narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

" _'A moon close enough to touch'_ ," he recited. "Tonight is a full moon, so perhaps..." Lionstar trailed off.

"I guess maybe this full moon could be something special." Whispermoon was unconvinced. "But the prophecy said, _'will shine its light and mark the end of the Time of Ashes'_. I'm just guessing, but the 'Time of Ashes' sounds kind of bad. So then wouldn't the moon shine its light at the end of the bad stuff?"

Lionstar smiled. "No, no I don't think so. You must read prophecies up and down, backwards and forwards, prophecies never give you a strait answer." Whispermoon was stunned by Lionstar's words.

But it kind of makes since, doesn't it? I can't remember one prophecy that was given to the Clans strait and clear. Whispermoon nodded at Lionstar. "So we should be on the lookout for anything strange tonight?"

"If the moon looks any different tonight, even the slightest bit different, we will skip the gathering and see if anything remarkable happens," Lionstar declared. Miss the gathering? Wow, Lionstar is really taking this prophecy seriously.

Whispermoon padded out of Lionstar's den and crossed the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. "Oh, Whispermoon! Come share with us." Whispermoon brightened at the voice of his sister. Sitting in the shade of an old pine tree were his two sisters, Fallencloud and Dawnchaser.

He walked over and settled down in the shade across from them. His sisters were already in deep conversation while munching on a toad.

"So how's Shadepelt taking the whole soon-to-be-father thing?" Fallencloud asked Dawnchaser with a teasing grin.

"Oh, Shadepelt is a nervous wreck! 'Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? Shouldn't you be in the medicine den resting?' I keep telling him they're not due for another two moons!" Dawnchaser laughed.

"Oh well, he's a cute wreck," Fallencloud said in a giggly voice.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Whispermoon asked with a mouthful of toad.

"I have at least o more moon, no reason to start thinking about any of that yet," Dawnchaser waved her tail. "Well, what were you up to in Lionstar's den?"ne

"Err, not sure if I should tell," Whispermoon said uncertainly.

Fallencloud spat out her mouthfull of toad and looked at him with bright, wide eyes. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!" she chanted. Dawnchaser was looking at him expectantly, too.

Whispermoon shifted his paws uncomfortably. "Umm, I received a prophecy last night."

Fallencloud nearly choked on her fresh bite of toad. "What was it?"

Whispermoon shook his head. "I've already told you too much as it is," he said firmly, rising to his paws. "Dawnchaser, come with me to my den. I want to check on the kits."

"I'm sure they're fine." But she got to her paws and followed him anyways, Fallencloud right behind her.

Whispermoon could feel the air beginning to grow chilly. Night was coming, which meant the moon would be showing soon. Whispermoon was laying next to Lionstar on a large rock facing towards where the moon would be rising. Fierce winds buffeted their fur, and both were trembling with cold.

They had pressed each other tightly together in an attempt to stay warm, but it hardly helped. Whispermoon knew he couldn't stay out there much longer before he was so cold he would have to retreat to the soothing warmth of his den, but he really didn't want to miss this.

"Look, I think it's coming!" Lionstar's rough voice echoed through the pine forest like thunder. Squinting his eyes against the wind, Whispermoon forced himself to raise his head up enough to see the first light of the moon. Something was defiantly wrong.

As the moon climbed higher and the two cats grew even colder, they were able to see what the prophecy had meant by, "close enough to touch". The moon was huge. It was at least five times the size that it was normally, and it was red.

The red light of the moon bathed the pine forest in an eerie red light. Whispermoon looked down to see his white paws had turned red. Lionstar's golden tabby fur was also tinted red and the lake in the distance looked like one large pool of blood. Creepy.

Lionstar gazed at the blood-red moon in amazement. It was so beautiful...so stunning...so-

"Whispermoon! Whispermoon!" Whispermoon and Lionstar turned sharply to see a panicked Tanglebush panting behind them. "It's Dawnchaser, her kits! They're coming! Now!" Whispermoon's fur bristled in panic. They aren't due for another two moons! Poor Shadepelt must be having a panic attack!

Freezing air bit at Whispermoon's nose and cheeks as he dashed down the rock and burst into the camp. Cats were running around in a panicked frenzy, all clueless on what to do about the situation. The camp had been flooded in red light, probably adding to the Clan's panic. Whispermoon was shaking so hard now due to the cold that he could barely stand.

"Whispermoon! Thank StarClan you're here!" cried Cloudjump. In moments all the cats were looking at Whispermoon with a mix of panic, relief, confusion, and cluelessness.

"Alright, alright! Everyone stop it! Ashbird and Softpaw, you two go get soaked moss! The rest of you, stay out of my way!" he shouted against the growing winds. Whispermoon shoved his way to his den to find Fallencloud, Turtleears, Whiskerbreeze, Smokecloud, Cricketpaw, and a very panicked Shadepelt all crowded in the den standing over Dawnchaser.

He was relieved to feel the warmth of his den again, but he couldn't get distracted. Dawnchaser needed him. She needed him three moons earlier than expected, but she still needed him. He shoved his way through the crowded den before turning to all the cats.

"Everyone out! Out! Out! Out!" Whispermoon shouted. They all turned to Whispermoon with relief. "You heard me. Out! Cricketpaw, you start massaging her belly!" The little brown tabby medicine cat apprentice nodded her head quickly and started on the queen's belly.

"Wait, Whispermoon!" Whispermoon turned to Shadepelt with a hiss of annoyance. "Since I'm the father, shouldn't I be with her?"

"Not in the state you're in! Get out of the den and calm down before returning," he hissed. The ginger-and-black tom looked disappointed, but he followed Whispermoon's instructions obediantly.

Now Whispermoon was able to focus his attention on the situation. The queen was heaving in pain and her body jolted after every spasm. "Cricketpaw, get her stick!" he ordered his apprentice. She dashed out of the den and returned only a few moments later with a bunch of sticks. "That'll do," Whispermoon said as he gave one to Dawnchaser.

The queen crunched the stick into little splinters as the next spasm shook her body. Cricketpaw gave her a fresh stick while Whispermoon watched the queen. Something wasn't right; the kits should have arrived by then. As he pressed his paw to the queen's belly, he felt heat and swelling.

"Stop pushing!" he ordered the queen suddenly. Dawnchaser looked at him in pain and confusion. "You need to stop pushing during the spasms. Focus on the stick. Your kits are trapped and unless you stop pushing, we may not be able to get them out." He hated scaring her like that, but in her state that was the only way to make her listen.

Her eyes rounded with fear, but it did the trick. On her next spasm she focused on the crunching the stick in her jaws and didn't push. Whispermoon pushed his paw to her belly again. The heat and swelling was starting to weaken, but so were the movements of the kits.

"Your doing great, just keep focusing on the stick," he ordered. Although it was clear how painful it was for Dawnchaser not to push, she focused on the crunching stick. Whispermoon held his paw to her belly again. The swelling and heat was all gone, but the kits were barely moving.

"Alright, on the next spasm, push!" Whispermoon told her. Her eyes glittered with relieve as the next spasm hit her. The stick crunched, but a tiny body squeezed onto the moss nest. Whispermoon bent down to pull the kit out of the sac and pushed it to its mother. Dawnchaser's eyes glittered with joy as she bent down to lick the kit.

"It's as she-kit," Whispermoon said gently. The little kit squirmed at her mother's touch and Dawnchaser drew the kit closer. "You have one more coming," Whispermoon said as he felt her belly. He was aware of Lionstar and Shadepelt entering the den. He also heard Shadepelt's gasp of surprise and joy as he caught sight of the little she-kit.

Another spasm shook Dawnchaser and another stick was turned into a pile of splinters. Whispermoon purred with happiness as the second kit, a she-kit, slipped onto the moss. She repeated the splitting of the sac and pushing the kit to her mother.

"Another she-kit. Two kits," he told the two parents. Both were glowing with pride and relief. Whispermoon was distracted from the moment by Lionstar's gasp. He turned to look at Lionstar in confusion.

"Don't you see? The first kit's fur is blue-silver like the moon! This is what the prophecy meant by, _'A moon close enough to touch will shine its light and mark the end of the Time of Ashes'_. This kit is a Prophecy Kit! She will end the Time of Ashes! She will save the Clans!" Everyone in the medicine cat den took a moment to stare at the future of their Clan.

"She has been marked by the moon in the color of her fur. She shall be called _Silverkit_ because of her destiny marked by the silver moon," Dawnchaser declared. Shadepelt nodded his approval.

"And how about her sister? She needs a special name too," Shadepelt said. Dawnchaser thought for a moment. "Well, since tonigh the moon is red like her fur, she should be called _Redkit_ ," she decided. Whispermoon made eye contact with his sister. He blinked in affection and she returned the gesture. Whispermoon had nieces, the two most beautiful kits in the Clan.


	2. Allegiances

**SHADOWCLAN**

 _("We are a Clan of cunning and cleverness, a Clan well suited to the shadows of the cold north wind. No other clan can walk the paths of night like we do. Other Clans may be faster or stronger, but we are the most dangerous warriors: fierce, proud, and independent. We are ruthlessly willing to do what it takes to protect our great Clan. ShadowClan will always be the dark heart of the forest.")_

 **Leader** Lionstar- _golden tabby tom with handsome green eyes and a muscular build_

 **Deputy** Smokecloud- _long-furred gray tom with yellow eyes_

 **Medicine Cat** Whispermoon- _red-and-black splotched tom with white patches and sky-blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Cricketpaw

 **Warriors:**

Fallencloud- _white she-cat with one missing paw and sky-blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Cloudjump- _silver-gray tom with blue eyes and fluffy tail_

Yarrowriver- _blind black she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Coldpaw

Ashbird- _dark-grey tom with black spots and amber eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Softpaw

Wanderingwind- _small blue-grey tom with a half-tail and one blue and one green eye_

Suncaller- _large yellow tom with long tail and amber eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Ivypaw

Tanglebush- _large tabby tom with tangled fur and aqua eyes_

Tinysky- _tiny white she-cat with soft fur and lilac eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Mudpaw

Blackeyes- _white tom with seamingly black eyes_

Leafleap- _beautiful_ _golden-brown she-cat with green eyes_

Runningshadow- _brown-and-black tom with aqua eyes_

Shadepelt- _ginger-and-black tom with green eyes_

Stormfall- _black she-cat with white paw and ruffled fur, icy-blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Squirrelpaw

Smallbreeze- s _ilver-grey she-cat with small tail and yellow eyes_

 **Queens:**

Dawnchaser- _red-and-white dappled she-cat with sky-blue eyes. Mother to Silverkit and Redkit_

Blackblossom- _black she-cat with sleek fur and deep, green eyes. Mother to Shinekit, Darkkit, Beekit, and Sootkit_

Turtleears- _Tortishell she-cat with folded ears and long fur, aqua eyes. Mother to Sheepkit, Nightkit, and Reedkit_

Whiskerbreeze- _grey and white she-cat with dark gray stripes and green eyes_

 **Apprentices:**

Ivypaw- _big white tom with green eyes_

Softpaw- _soft pale-gray she-cat with pale green eyes_

Coldpaw- _bluish-biege tom with yellow eyes and red pupils(pink-eyed dilusion)_

Honeypaw- _golden furred she-cat with orange eyes_

Squirrelpaw- _orange-and-white tom with white tail and sky-blue eyes_

Mudpaw- _cream-and-black tom with brown eyes_

Cricketpaw- _brown tabby she-cat with white belly and green eyes_

 **Elders:**

Snailtail- _mottled brown tabby tom with dark-green eyes_

Browneyes- _white tom with brown eyes_

Jayflight- _pale grey she-cat with bluish-grey stripes_

Blackstone- _black she-cat with white muzzle and sharp, blue eyes(Oldest cat in the Clans)_

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 _("There is no Clan in the forest so true or brave. I respect and admire the other Clans, but my heart is here, with ThunderClan- the Clan of heroes, the Clan of compassion, the Clan of destiny.")_

 **Leader** Whitestar- _swift white tom with brown eyes_

 **Deputy** Hollywind- _black she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Gnarledpaw

 **Medicine Cat** Icypool- _snowy-white she-cat with short fur and icy-blue eyes_

 **Warriors**

Specklednose- _calico she-cat with green eyes_

Lightstripe- _white tom with bronze stripes that look golden in sunlight, yellow eyes_

Ripplestripe- _blue-gray she-cat with green eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Shallowpaw

Twigshine- _light brown tom with hazel eyes_

Firewind- _orange-and-red she-cat with deep blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Yellowpaw

Dustpelt- _brown-and-gray she-cat with orange eyes_

Foxclaw- _orange tabby she-cat with white tail-tip, paws, and muzzle, green eyes_

Rainleaf- _calico she-cat with blue eyes_

Dustytail- _gray tom with a thick pelt and yellow eyes_

Swiftwing- _black-and-white tom with yellow eyes_

Sandymuzzle- _pale orange-grey tom with orange eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Branchpaw

Lillyfrost- _yellow-and-white she-cat with green eyes_

Fastwater- _blue-gray tom with white chest and paws and blue eyes_

 **Queens:**

Beetlemouth- _brown tabby with black patches and green eyes. Mother to Vinekit, Pondkit, and Stormkit_

Owlstripe- _dark-brown-and-gray she-cat with brown eyes. Mother to Flamekit and Snakekit_

 **Apprentices:**

Yellowpaw- _pale-yellow she-cat with dark gray stripes, yellow eyes_

Branchpaw- _brown tabby tom with hazel eyes_

Shallowpaw- _pale-gray she-cat with large, round blue eyes_

Gnarledpaw- _golden tom with a gnarled, twisted pelt, brown eyes_

 **Elders:**

Smokeystripe- _gray-and-white she-cat with dark-gray stripe, amber eyes_

Blacktwig- _thin black tom with large brown paws, brown eyes_

 **WINDCLAN**

 _("We are the closest Clan to StarClan, spiritually and physically, and we always know our warrior ancestors are watching over us. That is what makes us strong. No matter what trails we must endure, WindClan will last forever.")_

 **Leader** Hollowstar- _huge black-and-white tom_

 **Deputy** Sparkface- _ginger she-cat with patch of blackened fur on face from lightning, yellow eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Frogpaw

 **Medicine Cat** Nightheart- _black she-cat with white specks, blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Creekpaw

 **Warriors:**

Grasstail- _white-and-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Tigerfoot- _large pale-ginger tom with amber eyes_

Mapleleap- _calico she-cat with green-and-orange eyes_

Ravenwings- _large black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes_

Tallwinds- _sleek brown tom with black paws and large white tail_

 **Apprentice** : Scarepaw

Amberstorm- _gray she-cat with amber eyes_

Featherbreeze- _silver tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Jumppelt- _tortoiseshell tom with yellow eye_ s

 **Apprentice:** Skippaw

Robbinwing- _red-and-gray dappled tom with yellow eyes_

Heavytail- _tabby tom with pale green eyes and a large tail_

 **Apprentice:** Bigpaw

Rabbitrunner- _fast brown tabby she-cat with burning yellow eyes_

Ravensky- _dark gray tom with white chest and blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Hidepaw

Dewfall- _silver she-cat with strict green eyes_

Gingertail- _ginger she-cat with golden eyes_

 **Queens:**

Birdwing- _silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Apprentices:**

Hidepaw- _small silver she-cat with blue eyes_

Bigpaw- _big dark-gray tom with green eyes_

Scarepaw- _dark-gray she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes_

Skippaw- _pale-gray-and-silver splotched she-cat with green eyes_

Creekpaw- _tabby tom with black splotches and tail, aqua eyes_

Frogpaw- _gray tom with huge paws and big, green eyes_

 **Elders:**

Rainyleaf- _pale-brown tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes_

Hardpelt- _big pale-yellow tom with soft, brown eyes_

Mistywhisker- _light-gray-blue she-cat with light-blue eyes_

 **RIVERCLAN**

 _("Nothing can stand against the force of water, just as nothing can defeat RiverClan wariors when we rise up together. But when trouble comes, RiverClan knows how to weave through the dangers, adapting to the changed world, just as the river flows around rocks and over waterfalls. We are grace. We are power. We are RiverClan")_

 **Leader** Tawnystar- _tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Drizzlepaw

 **Deputy** Gorsepelt- _gray tom with a white-and-black splotched pelt and aqua eyes_

 **Medicine Cat** Poppyclaw- _white cat with dark-ginger splotches and green eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Willowstripe- _white she-cat with brown stripes and pale-green eyes_

 **Warriors:**

Thistledawn- _brown tabby tom with green eyes_

Thornpelt- _gray tabby tom with yellow eyes_

Honeywhisker- _golden she-cat with white spots and green eyes_

Badgerclaw- _black-and-white stripped tom with large claws and amber eyes_

Trouttail- _pale-ginger tom with black face and tail, green eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Turtlepaw

Splashpelt- _calico she-cat with blue eyes_

Ripplefur- _pale-gray she-cat with white paws and belly, blue eyes_

Silverstripe- _short-furred gray tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Ivyfang- _silver tabby tom with aqua eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Clearpaw

Sunspots- _black tom with yellow patches and golden eyes_

Silverfern- _sleek silver tom with blue eyes_

Carpclaw- _ginger tabby tom with one white paw and amber eyes_

Reedwhisper- _dark ginger she-cat with silver-gray paws and tail, green eyes_

Fishnose- _pale ginger tom with a white stripe and yellow eyes_

 **Queens:**

Otterclaws- _thick-furred brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes. Mother to Brownkit and Dropletkit_

Snowdrop- _soft-furred white she-cat with black spot on head and blue eyes. Mother to Wavekit, Birchkit, and Breezykit_

 **Apprenticies:**

Clearpaw- _white she-cat with icy-blue eyes_

Turtlepaw- _white-and-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Drizzlepaw- _black she-cat with white splotches on chest and blue eyes_

 **Elders:**

Shelltail- _white-and-yellow she-cat with yellow eyes_

Murkypool- _brown-and-white tom with amber eyes_

 **SKYCLAN**

 _("We are the Clan of true warriors. No matter what happens to us we will come back, ready to fight again. Our warriors are skilled and loyal, able to conqure every storm thrown at us and clear our sky. We are SkyClan, the Clan of loyalty, skill, and bravery.")_

 **Leader** Morningstar- _orange-brown-and-white she-cat with golden eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Treepaw

 **Deputy** Eaglefeather- _gray she-cat with dark-gray spots and blue eyes_

 **Medicine Cat** Shadepelt- _blue-gray tom with white markings and amber eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Briarpaw

 **Warriors:**

Nightblaze- _soft-furred black she-cat with red patches and cool-blue eyes_

Doveflame- _thick-furred orange-and-gray she-cat with orange eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Stonepaw

Pinepelt- _dark-brown tom with green eyes_

Crowwings- _dark-gray tom with sleek build and red-orange eyes_

Cloudwatcher- _small fluffy white she-cat with green eyes_

Dawnwatcher- _gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Mosspaw

Bramblepelt- _muscular brown tom with yellow eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Alderpaw

Tadpoletail- _dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes_

Rainysky- _light-gray tom with white highlights and sky-blue eyes_

Dayflower- _golden-and-brown tabby she-cat with white chest and orange eyes_

Meadowtail- _orange-and-white she-cat with green eyes_

Muddypelt- _large brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Silversky- _slender silver she-cat with white paws and sky-blue eyes_

 **Queens:**

Runningstorm- _tall black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes_

Cinderdust- _light silver she-cat with pale-blue eyes. Mother to Bluekit and Drizzlekit_

 **Apprentices:**

Briarpaw- _dark-brown tom with yellow eyes_

Alderpaw- _gray-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Mosspaw- _silver tom with white chest and aqua eyes_

Stonepaw- _large dark-gray tom with amber eyes_

Treepaw- _orange-and-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

 **Elders:**

Leaftail- _dark-gray tom with green eyes_

Thrushclaw- _orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

Hawkjaw- _dark-brown tabby tom with white underbelly and orange eyes_

Paleshine- _short-furred silver tabby she-cat with green eyes_

 **SANDCLAN**

 _("We are brave and powerful like the sands. We are constantly changing our tactics in battle. We are intellegent and tricky. We are swift and excellent hunters. We are SandClan, the Clan of ever-changing.")_

 **Leader** Hollystar- _small light-gray she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Deputy** Darkwind- _black she-cat with pale-yellow eyes_

 **Medicine Cat** Icetail- _pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Windypaw

 **Warriors:**

Neetlefur- _tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

Sunpelt- _red-orange tabby tom with blue eyes_

Lizardcatcher- _dark-brown she-cat with green eyes_

Snaketail- _brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Scorchwind- _black tom with amber eyes_

Flamepool- _dark-ginger tom with amber eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Meltpaw

Dryfur- _pale-brown tom with prickly fur and yellow eyes_

Brightsky- _yellow-and-white she-cat with orange eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Sappaw

Driftbranch- _tabby tom with white paws and tail, amber eyes_

Rocksand- _gray-and-orange she-cat with yellow eyes_

Shorttail- _black-and-orange tom with a short tail and blue eyes_

Brushhollow- _dark-gray-and-black tabby tom with blue eyes_

Noeyes- _ginger tom with no eyes_

 **Queens:**

Bushleg- _dark tabby she-cat with white splotches. Mother to Cactuskit, Pitkit, Firekit, and Logkit_

 **Apprentices:**

Sappaw- _light-brown she-cat with green eyes_

Meltpaw- _handsome dark-gray-and-red tom with white spots and yellow eyes_

 **Elders:**

 _None, SandClan is still new_

 **Additional Information:** _SandClan is one of the newer Clans. They usually have thin pelts, strong legs, and sand-ressistant sight._

 **FROSTCLAN**

 _("We battle the toughest of all battles. Raging winds and bitting cold never stop us. We are FrostClan, we are tough and impossible to break. Our traditions will last forever just like the mountains, never changing. We are FrostClan, the Clan of strength and determination.")_

 **Leader** Jaystar- _blue-gray tom with deep blue eyes_

 **Deputy** Coldtail- _dark-gray tom with white tail and yellow eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Fallingpaw

 **Medicine Cat** Snowstorm- _white she-cat with frosted blue eyes_

 **Apprentice:** Whisperpaw

 **Warriors:**

Eagleclaw- _black-and-brown tom with amber eyes_

Icywind- _black she-cat with streaks of white fur and blue eyes_

Orangeleg- _orange tom with black chest and violet eyes_

Swallowwing- _pale-bluish-gray tom with violet eyes_

Sunstone- _big gray tom with yellow splotches and amber eyes_

Nighthowl- _black tom with blue-violet eyes_

Blackice- _large black tom with one yellow and one blue eye_

 **Apprentice:** Thunderingpaw

Graysky- _dark-gray tabby tom with pale-blue eyes_

Mistswirl- _blue-tinted-silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes_

Owlfrost- _brown she-cat with violet eyes_

Shrewfire- _orange-and-brown splotched tabby tom with yellow eyes_

Spottedsnow- _white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes_

Stormbringer- _dark-gray-and-black tom with violet eyes_

 **Queens:**

Ambersnow- _pretty white she-cat with amber eyes_

Cindermoon- _bluish-silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes. Mother to Lostkit_

 **Apprentices:**

Windypaw- _brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes_

Thunderingpaw- _white tom with orange patches and blue eyes_

Fallingpaw- _small white tom with blu-gray splotches and blue-violet eyes_

 **Elders:**

 _None, FrostClan is still new_

 **Additional Information:** FrostClan is one of the newer Clans. They usually have thick pelts, wide paws, and stronger limbs.


	3. Chapter 1

_ThunderClan! Those mange-pelts are invading ShadowClan, I have to stop them!_ Crouching low to the mossy ground, the red she-cat stalked behind the sleeping ThunderClan warrior. She raised her haunches and bunched up her legs. She paused, then leaped onto the silver-furred enemy, wrapping her paws around its neck and clinging on.

"Redkit!" Silverkit yelped from underneath her. Her sister squirmed to dislodge Redkit's grip.

"Surrender ThunderClan mange-pelt! Or suffer the wrath of a ShadowClan warrior!" Redkit growled. Silverkit's eyes brightened as she understood the game. She changed her expresion to one of rage and fear, getting into character.

"Oh, please no! Spare my useless life! Im nothing more then a pathetic lump of fur, woe is I!" Silverkit fell dramaticly to the ground and writhed in make-believe pain.

"Let this be a lesson to you: never tresspass on ShadowClan territory again!" Redkit hissed. Silverkit looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll never come here again!" Redkit leaped off her sister and watched as she pretended to run out of camp (or just behind the nursery). Redkit gave a triumphant yowl as Silverkit's blue-silver tail dissapeared behind the den.

"Will you keep it down, dear? My kits are sleeping." Redkit turned to the gentle mew of Blackblossom.

"Sorry! We'll keep it down," Redkit apologized in a hurry as Silverkit appeared at the entrance. Blackblossom smiled at them before returning her gaze to her four kits, Shinekit, Darkkit, Beekit, and Sootkit.

Blackblossom was one of three queens currently in the nursery. Blackblossom was the oldest and most experienced queen, as she had two littersbefore her current one. She was also the gentelest, calmest, and most understanding out of the three. She rarely got mad at the other kits when they were being a nuisance, and she was always quick to forgive.

Turtleears wasn't just a new queen, but she was also very young. She had been made a warrior just two or three moons before she got pregnant. Her kits, Sheepkit, Nightkit, and Reedkit were six moons old now, and being made apprentices today.

"Redkit!" Dawnchaser's sharp mew distracted Redkit. "Why don't you and Silverkit go outside and play. You all are getting too big for the nursery!" Redkit lifted her tail in excitement.

"Okay! Common Silverkit, lets go do something outside!" she mewed as she raced out of the den. The camp clearing was glimmering with sunlight, yet cool wind still chilled thier fur. They had been born during leaf-fall, five moons ago. Now leaf-bare was beging and the cold was getting fiercer.

Whispermoon, the medicine cat, had told them this leaf-fall and leaf-bare would be even colder than normal. Redkit didn't know how cold leaf-bare normaly was, but this leaf-bare was definatly _cold_!

"Psst! Redkit! Over here!" Redkit turned to see a little shape wedged behind a bush next to the warriors den.

"Nightkit?" Redkit whispered back. The shape nodded.

"Come here!" Nighkit whispered again. Redkit's ears slid forward curiously as she crawled beneath the bush. Nightkit was crouching next to the den with his eyes trained on the mossy ground inside. "Watch this," he told her with a mischevious smile.

Redkit watched excitedly as Nightkit lifted his paw, unsheathed it, and smaked it down on a large tabby tail. Redkit recognized the startled yowl of Tanglebush. Nightkit gave the signal to be quiet as they watched Tanglebush charge out of the den and look around camp angrily.

"Who attacked my tail?" the tom growled. Some of the cats around camp shook as they tried to stiffle a _mrr_ of laughter. Some couldn't hold it in. Tanglebush flicked his offended tail in annoyance.

"Serves you right for being lazy and staying in your den all morning long," Runningshadow scolded the younger warrior while his whiskers twitched in amusement. Tanglebush flattened his ears in embaresment.

"Why don't you join a hunting patrol with Stormfall, Yarrowriver, Ashfur, Coldpaw, and Softpaw," Smokecloud listed the names while looking around camp. The named cats formed a group and headed out of camp.

Redkit couldn't hold her laughter in any longer, as soon as Tanglebush's tail dissapeared out of camp, she and Nightkit burst into laughter. Runningshadow stroled up to their bush and looked at them with stern eyes.

Both kits stiffled their laughter and looked up at Runningshadow guiltily. But instead of scolding them, he leaned in and whispered, "get Suncaller next time." The kits nodded eagerly and the senior warrior walked away, whiskers still twitching in amusement.

Redkit turned to Nightkit. "Where did you come up with that?"

Nightkit smiled at her. "Browneyes showed me." Redkit gasped.

"Cranky old Browneyes? The same _'aye, kits! Always breaking the rules'_ mumble mumble grumble Browneyes?"

"He said he was an expert at it when he was younger!" Nightkit told her. They both took a moment to imagine Browneyes batting at warrior tails when he was a kit. Redkit just couldn't see it.

"Hey, Im about to become an apprentice! What if I teach you all the moves I learn untill it's your turn to be an apprentice?" Nightkit suggest, eyes bright.

"Yeah! That would be so fun!" Redkit agreed eagerly. She batted at Nightkit with her dark-red paw-and-white paw. "But I don't think I'll need it."

"Oh yeah?" Nightkit grinned. He launched himself ontop of her and she shrieked in delight. They tumbled out of the bush and into the clearing. Redkit was clinging onto Nightkit's back when he jumped and fell onto his back.

"Hey! Get of you great lump of fur!" her mew was muffled by Nightkit's black-and-silver speckled fur. She kicked him off with her hind paws and leaped at him again. He grabbed her shoulders with his big black paws and pinned her to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" he declared, his blue-violet eyes glowing with the excitement of thier fight. Redkit gave up her struggling and surrendered to the bigger tom. Some of the cats in the clearing had turned to watch their little fight. Some congratulated Nightki t playfully. They told him he would make a great apprentice. He was beaming at all the cats.

"Nightkit!" Nightkit turned to see Turtleears looking at him in annoyance. "Your apprentice ceramoney is any moment now and look what you've done to your pelt!" It was true, Nightkit's pelt was covered in dust and dirt and his fur was poofed up thanks to the excitement of their fight. "Honestly, I should've named you Dirtykit!" Turtleears sighed.

"See you later, _Dirty_ kit!" Redkit's teasing earned her a playful bat on the ear from Nightkit as he ran to Turtleears. "I'll be chearing your new name the loudest at your ceremoney!" Redkit called after Nightkit. Nightkit turned to look at her with a friendly gaze.

"Just wait 'till your ceremoney! I'll scream your name so loud every-cat will go deaf!" he called back at her. Redkit watched as Turtleears scooped him up and carried him to the nursery.

"Redkit! There you are!" Redkit's chest filled with dread as she turned to see Dawnchaser lashing her tail behind her. "The ceremoney's about to start and you're a mess!" she growled exasperated. "I need to give you a _thorough_ bath!" Redkit flattened her ears against her head.

Silverkit appeared from behind Dawnchaser. "Hurry, run while you still can!" she shouted. But before Redkit could run more than a few mouse-lengths away, Dawnchaser had her by the scruff and was carrying her to the nursery. "Nooooo!" Silverkit said dramaticly. "I'll save you!"

Silverkit leaped onto Dawnchaser's leg and started batting it with a sheaved paw. Dawnchaser simply ignored her as she set Redkit down in her nest and began to lick Redkit's dusty fur.

 **~.~.~**

Redkit sat next to Silverkit and Whispermoon as she watched Nightpaw and his siblings step forward.

"Sheepkit," Lionstar rumbled. The silver tom stepped forward, his aqua eyes glowing. "From now until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Sheeppaw. Your mentor will be Stormfall. Stormfall had a wonderful mentor in Runningshadow and I know she will pass down everything she knows to Sheeppaw." Stormfall stepped up to Sheeppaw and the two touched noses.

"Reedkit, from now until you recieve your warrior name you will known as Reedpaw." The shy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes stood tall and proud as Lionstar continued. "Your mentor will be Blackeyes. Blackeyes has been a loyal warrior for many moons and I know no better cat then him to mentor this young apprentice." Reedpaw looked a little intimidated by the large tom as she stepped forward, but he whispered something into her ear that made her crack a shy smile.

"And finally, Nightkit." Redkit watched excitedly as her friend stepped forward confidently. _Will I be that confident when it's my turn?_ Redkit wondered to herself. "From now untill you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw! Your mentor will be Runningshadow. Runningshadow has trained many apprentices and they all have turned out to be excellent warriors, I know he will continue his streak with Nightpaw." Nightpaw stood infornt of Runningshadow beaming with pride. They touched noses and the clan cheered for the newest apprentices.

"Sheeppaw! Reedpaw! Nightpaw!" Redkit hollared Nightpaw's name the loudest and the night-pelted tom turned to her, tail raised high in the air. She recalled his words from earlier, _"Just wait 'till your ceremoney! I'll scream your name so loud every-cat will go deaf!"_ It wouldn't be long now. Soon Redkit would be able to sleep in the apprentices' den and train along side her two best friends, Nightpaw and Silverpaw. She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 2

**Here's some more of the adorable kit duo of Redkit and Silverkit! Sorry it took so long to get out, I was busy for a while. Anyway, this chapter's a little shorter than the others, but it was all I needed for this scene anyways. Hope you guys like it, and please leave reviews!**

"Silverkit, get up!" Silverkit squirmed out from underneath the larger, red-furred kit that was squishing the heck out of her.

"What is it, Redkit?" she yawned. "It's still dark out." Redkit bounced around her nest in excitement, her eyes filled with a look Silverkit knew all-too well. "What are you up to?" Silverkit's ears perked up with sudden interest.

"Shhh! We're going to stand up on Clanrock!" Redkit whispered. Her tail was swishing noisily against the Nursery floor.

"Well, then let's get going," Silverkit mewed hastily. "Before you wake the whole Clan up with that tail!" Silverkit aimed her ears at the red-splotched dark tail that was now fluffed up in anticipation.

"Follow me," Redkit hissed behind her as she sprinted out into the darkness.

"Wait up!" Silverkit hissed into the empty shadows. Stomach churning with worry, Silverkit followed the ghost of her sister into the chilly night air.

It was cold during the glow of daylight, but the shivering that had felt unbearable to Silverkit before came no where near the icy villain that tormented her now. It clawed at every part of her fragile body, sinking past her fur to her flesh and flooding her lungs. She wanted to run right back to the calm warmth of the Nursery, and the wonderful feeling of pressing against her mother. _But Redkit is still out there._

Taking a deep breath, then instantly regretting it as her breath got caught in her throat and stopped her breathing, Silverkit took a few more steps into the darkness.

"R-Redkit? Are you there?" she called into the black oblivion. There was no answer except that of the howling winds. She shrunk back into a small ball, eyes streached wide in fear. Was she alone? She did _not_ like being alone. But she also didn't like the fact that something might be watching her, it's form concealed in the night's mask.

"Psst! Silverkit, over here!" Silverkit felt her fur fluff up until she felt like a soft pinecone. _That's Redkit's voice, right? But what if it's not? No, It is… maybe._ Silverkit felt her fur flatten as she recognized the deep-blue eyes of her sister.

"What took you so long? Lets go," Redkit waved her tail towards a large shape that was visible only by the way its edges caught the silver moonlight. Before Silverkit loomed the mighty shape of Clanrock. All it's power and majesty made her fur stand on end.

"Wow," Silverkit breathed, a smoky wisp of her breath danced in the frosty air. Redkit was already bounding up the smooth boulder ahead of Silverkit.

"What are you waiting for?" Redkit paused mid-way up the boulder to peer down at her sister.

"Coming!" Silverkit told her sister as she pressed her paw to the freezing boulder. "Ouch! That's cold!" Silverkit leaped back in shock.

"Keep it down!" Redkit hissed. "The cold feels _powerful_ , embrace its fierce energy."

Silverkit flattened her ears. She could do that. She could _embrace_ the cold. Silverkit pressed both paws against the boulder this time. She winced at the frosty touch, but held her paws firm. She pushed up and hooked her claws around a nook in the rock. Her hind paws felt so cold they were burning, but she continued to haul herself up the Clanrock. As she pushed and pulled her way up even higher, she caught a glimpse of her sister's dappled tail as it brushed the rock above her.

Silverkit gave one last push before she flopped onto the slippery-smooth surface of Clanrock. Redkit was looking off of one of the sides of the boulder; her red fur was fluffed out like Silverkit's against the bitter cold. The moon shone above the two kits as Silverkit headed towards the edge of Clanrock.

As she made her way across the rock, she felt something deep inside her like nothing she had felt before. She looked down at the moonlit camp below her and her fur tingled with that feeling. It coursed through her blood and filled her pelt with warmth and pride. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she knew in her heart that it meant something important. That this was destiny.

"Silverkit!" Redkit's gasp interrupted her thoughts. "Your fur is glowing with moonlight!" Silverkit looked down at her paws. Redkit was right; they shone like a thousand moons. Silverkit turned to Redkit and lifted her head higher, as if to touch the moon. She looked back at Redkit, and then to the shadows that danced across the empty camp.

"Your fur holds the moon! Your fur _is_ the moon!" Redkit was still staring at Silverkit's glowing pelt. _There she goes again with her Special Talk._ Redkit often spoke in nonsense like that. Their mother and father called it her _Weird Talk_ , but Silverkit thought that _Special Talk_ was more suiting.

"Well, I guess we'd better head back to the Nursery," Silverkit declared, disappointment edged her mew.

"Yeah," Redkit agreed. The red she-kit took the lead as the two headed back down Clanrock and sprinted across the shadowed clearing back into the Nursery. Warmth filled her pelt as Silverkit settled down beside Redkit and their mother in their nest. Silverkit bathed in the relief of being back in her den with her mother for few moments before dreariness wrapped around her like a blanket, tucking her into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**Back to Redkit's point of view! Let me know who your favorite character is, and as always, please review!**

"And then you just have to swipe their back paws out from under them like so," Nightpaw said as he swung his paw into Redkit's hind legs. She felt her legs fly out from under as she toppled forward and slid threw the pine nettles. Nightpaw smirked as she tried to push herself back up and fell. Redkit shot him a look.

"Okay, now your turn!" Nightpaw mumbled as he helped Redkit back to her paws. Redkit looked back at Nightpaw again, eyes searching for the joint Nightpaw had said to aim for. _There!_ Redkit located the striking point and kept her eyes trained on it as she bunched up her muscles; ready to leap.

Redkit shot for Nightpaw's legs, but before she could duck under him, he had her pinned underneath his large paws. "You had the speed, but your eyes betrayed where you were aiming for. Next time act like your going for my shoulders or head, then duck underneath me." Nightpaw lifted his paw off Redkit and she scrambled back up, ready to attack again.

 **~.~.~**

"And where were you this morning?" Dawnchaser hissed at Redkit. Redkit had just returned from her practice session with Nightpaw moments ago, apparently Dawnchaser had been looking all over camp for her.

"I was with Nightpaw," Redkit's mew was barely audible.

"You were with _Nightpaw_? What were you doing with him?" Dawnchaser spat. Redkit flattened her ears.

"We were just playing," Redkit squeaked. Dawnchaser narrowed her eyes, but she nodded at Redkit before turning back to the Nursery.

"Where were you _really_?" Startled, Redkit turned to the voice. Silverkit was standing behind her, head tipped to the side with curiosity. Redkit hesitated.

"Nightpaw was just showing me some stuff he had learned from Runningshadow." Silvekit's tail shot up excitedly.

"Can you show me?" Silverkit asked.

"Maybe later, I'm a little hungry right now," Redkit had noticed a juicy-looking mouse that had probably scampered across the ThunderClan border when it was caught.

Silverkit rolled her eyes. "Your always hungry! Well, while you do that I'll go ask Balckblossom if I can play with her kits." Redkit watched Silverkit run into the Nursery before turning to head to the fresh-kill pile. As she walked past the leader's den, she heard muffled whispers behind the brambles.

Redkit scampered underneath a thick bush that grew against the leader's den. Redkit crept underneath the bush, dodging its branches until she could press her ear against the bramble den.

"For the last time, Smokecloud, she can't know about her prophecy. That's too much pressure to put on a kit so young!" Lionstar hissed.

"The Moon Kit deserves to know!" Smokecloud hissed back.

"Don't call her that!"

"That's what she is!"

"No it's not!"

"She was born with a prophecy!"

"And she figure that out in her own time!"

"She needs to know _now_! Before she starts her apprentice training!"

"No. Even Dawnchaser, he mother, agrees with me."

Smokecloud scoffed, but he didn't argue any further with his leader.

 _Are they talking about_ me _? Dawnchaser is_ my _mother, was I born with a prophecy?_ Redkit nearly burst out of her bush in excitement before catching herself. She couldn't get out yet or Lionstar and Smokecloud would know she was spying on them. _I can wait, though. I can't believe it! I really am special!_

For the rest of the freezing morning Redkit waited underneath the bush. Smokecloud had gone on patrol a while ago, but Lionstar had been sitting in the center of camp since he had exited his den. It was mid-afternoon by the time Lionstar nodded a farewell to Yarrowriver and Runningshadow, his two most senior warriors whom he had trained as apprentices with back in his time, and strolled back into his den.

Relieved, Redkit fought her way back out of the bush and headed to the fresh-kill pile. No-cat had taken her mouse yet!

With new excitement at the idea of being a prophecy cat, Redkit settled down in a patch of sunlight next to Snailtail and Jayflight to eat her mouse.

"Have you seen Silverkit?" Redkit asked Tanglebush. The large tabby tom looked at her pointedly.

"No," he muttered, tail flicking behind him. Tanglebush still hadn't really forgiven Redkit and Silverkit for grabbing his tail, (though Redkit thought he was more angry at how Runningshadow had scolded him for it).

Redkit couldn't find Silverkit anywhere, and she was starting to worry. She was _dying_ to tell some cat about her prophecy, but she knew her sister would want to be the first to know.

"Redkit?" The familiar silver-blue pelt of Silverkit emerged from a bramble thicket by the edge of camp.

"Silverkit! You're not going to believe what I found out!" Redkit shouted as she shot across the clearing to her sister. As she neared her sister, a cream-and-black tom emerged from the brambles beside Silverkit.

"I'm sure what you discovered is nice and all, like pretty feather or a smooth pebble, but we have something much more interesting to tell you," Mudpaw stared down at Redkit with a smug smile. Redkit _hated_ Mudpaw, but what was Silverkit doing with him?

"We're all going to go to Starlight Clift!" Silverkit said excitedly. "Mudpaw says that I'm practically an apprentice already, so you and I can come!" Redkit narrowed her eyes at Mudpaw. _Why would an apprentice want kits to join him? And isn't Starlight Clift forbidden unless you're a warrior and it's absolutely necessary to go?_

"We're leaving now, so hurry it up," Mudpaw told Silverkit. Silverkit looked up at Mudpaw, her green eyes were sparkling with something Redkit didn't recognize.

"But I thought we were going to hang out with the elders?" Redkit looked at her sister, expecting to see a flash of remembrance and to hear her sister say, ' _oh that's right! Sorry Mudpaw, maybe next time?_

But instead her sister's excited gaze didn't waver; she only flicked an ear dismissively.

"You want to spend your afternoon with a bunch of old badgers? How boring. Are you coming or not?" Mudpaw rolled his eyes as he finished speaking. Both cats eyes, Silverkit's warm and friendly green gaze, and Mudpaw's hard and intimidating brown one, were boring into Redkit, waiting for her to answer.

"Sorry Silverkit, but Blackstone promised to tell me a new story, and Browneyes asked me to help him with one of his grass sculptures." Redkit looked at her sister apologetically.

"That's fine, you can come next time!" Silverkit said cheerfully, but Mudkit glared at Redkit with such intensity, Redkit thought her fur would fall out. Finally, Mudkit turned to lead the way out of camp with Silverkit bouncing at his side. The two disappeared through the brambles and for a moment Redkit wondered if she had made the right decision.

And then before I knew it that stinking dog had me pinned to the ground, it's horrible breath clogging up my nose," Blackstone rasped, her blue eyes wide in the excitement of reliving her story.

"Then came Lionstar, or Lionstorm back then, and he ripped that dog off of me and tore him to shreds! He ran off with his tai between his legs whimpering," Blackstone finished her story with a dramatic yowl that sent five warriors rushing into the elders' den to check on her.

"That was such a cool story!" Redkit told Blackstone. The old black she-cat gave one of her rare purrs at the compliment.

"Aww, would you like to hear another one, dear?" Redkit was pretty sure she was the only cat that Blackstone ever called 'dear'. Blackstone had a reputation for hating pretty much every cat.

"Not so fast! Redkit promised to help me weave my grass," Browneyes interrupted her. Blackstine snorted at him, but she settled down next to Redkit and the other elders as Browneyes went to retrieve his grass stash.

"Alrighty, everyone gets one bunch of grass, don't mess up 'cause this is the only bunch you get. Apparently gathering grass doesn't count as an apprentice duty," Browneyes snorted.

"I'll collect grass for you when I'm an apprentice!" Redkit told the old tom. Browneyes smiled at her as he reached out to grab patch of grass.

"Oh, I know you will Redkit." The others each gathered their own bunches of grass and started weaving the fronds together. Redkit had thought all last night about what she wanted to make today.

The last things she had made were a badger for Blackstone (because she was always retelling a story about her killing a badger, Redkit thought it was her favorite story), a jay bird for Jayflight (not because of her name, but because she loved the sound of jay birds chirping), a snail with a very long tail for Snailtail (an inside joke), a cat for Browneyes (because he had always wanted one for his collection but he could never figure out how to make on, turns out Redkit had to invent a whole new stitch to do it), and finally a miniature model of Clanrock for Silverkit.

Today she had decided to make Nightkit crescent moon with a loop attached to it so he could wear it on his neck. It was something new Redkit had thought of the night before. She didn't know if it would work, but if it did then she could use that technique on future projects, (and it would impress Browneyes so much! She could just imagine the look of delight on his face when she demonstrated it to him).

She looped the fronds together again and again until they started to curve into the shape of a moon.

"Oh, what's that?" Jayflight had noticed the peculiar shape of Redkit's piece.

"It's a crescent moon for Nightpaw," Redkit told her. Blackstone's eyes glittered with amusement.

"Oh, I see," the old she-cat rasped, smiling mischeviously. Confused, Redkit decided to ignore the weird odd looks the elders were giving her and to focus on Nightpaw's gift. A _lot_ of weaving later, Redkit had finished the loop attached to the crescent moon and was inspecting her work admiringly.

All the elders had stopped their work to see Redkit's finished piece.

"What is that odd loop for?" Blackstone asked her.

"Yeah, since when does the moon have a big circle attached to it?" Snailtail mumbled in his deep voice.

"I'll show you," Redkit told them. All the elders' eyes were trained on Rdkit as she lifted the looped moon up above her head and brought it down so that the moon dangled in the middle of her chest. The elders gasped and complimented Redkit on her invention.

"That's brilliant! I'll have to use that on my next project!" Browneyes told her.

"Wonderful! As I always say, you are the cleverest cat in ShadowClan, far smarter than that Smokecloud!" Blackstone snorted. (She had a thing about the deputy).

"That looks very nice, Redkit. You'll have to show me how to do it," Jayflight said in her quiet voice.

"Ohh! That is a great reason to stick a loop throught the moon!" Snailtail side, laughing.

Redkit felt her pelt grow warm with all the compliments.

"I'm sure Nightpaw will love your gift. Why don't you go and give it to him now?" Browneyes suggested. Redkit nodded enthusiastically. _I can't wait to give this to Nightpaw!_

"Come back later if you want hear the rest of my story!" Blackstone told her as she ran out into the clearing.

"I will!" Redkit called back as she sped past the fresh-kill pile and into the apprentices' den. She pushed her way through the harry vines at the entrance and into the musty den. _When was the last time they cleaned this place?_ Redkit wrinkled her nose as she looked around the ragged den. _Where's Nightpaw? Training should have ended by now!_

The sky had darkened and stars were beginning to appear. By now the apprentices should be in their den talking like they do every night. But as Redkit walked back out of the den with her weaved crescent moon dangling from her jaws, she couldn't see any trace of the apprentices at all.

Redkit spotted the lean, muscular brown-and-black shape of Runningshadow near the entrance to camp. Redkit nearly barreled into him as she ran across the camp towards him.

"Runningshadow, where are all the apprentices?" The startled expression on Runningshadow's face turned to confusion, then worry.

"Aren't they in their den?" he asked. Redkit shook her head vigorously. Runningshadow's face darkened. "Smokecloud!" he shouted as he caught sight of the deputy. The long-furred grey tom turned abruptly to Runningshadow's voice. It was obvious Smokecloud recognized the urgency Runningshadow's call and he immediately dropped his prey to meet the warrior.

"What is it? What's going on?" Smokecloud looked from Runningshadow to Redkit, then back to Runningshadow.

"The apprentices are missing."


	6. Chapter 4

**Finally finished this! Back to Silverkit and her little crush on Mudpaw. Please review!**

 **Whitekitsune1857- Thanks, glad you like it!**

Silverkit waited by the brambles with the group of apprentices until Mudpaw shoved his way out of camp to stand by her. The cream-and-black tom starred at her for a moment, his brown eyes glowed under the shade of pine trees.

"You're not still thinking of Redkit, are you?" he almost hissed as he said 'Redkit'. Silverkit felt her tail fluff up just a little at Mudpaw's harsh tone. "We asked if she wanted to come just like you wanted and she said no. If you still want to play kit games with your sister and do stupid grass weaving with the old cats, then go ahead. But we're not waiting for you."

Silverkit didn't want to look into Mudpaw's challenging eyes. She wanted to spend time with Redkit, and truthfully she didn't mind hanging out with the elders. But she didn't want Mudpaw to think she was a lame kit.

Silverkit forced herself to look into Mudpaw's eyes with as much strength as she could muster. She didn't want to say what she knew she had to.

"Hang out with those old mouse-brains? No way." Mudpaw seemed surprised at her fierce words, but he grinned at her.

"Good, then let's go find Starlight Cliff," Mudpaw declared, turning to look at the other apprentices. Mudpaw took the lead as the group ran through the pine forest. After Mudpaw were Ivypaw, Squirrelpaw, Honeypaw, Coldpaw, Softpaw, Nightpaw, Reedpaw, Sheeppaw and then Silverkit.

The apprentices leapt over logs and ran across streams with ease, while Silverkit struggled to keep up on her smaller legs. The apprentices already knew the territory; they were ready for every sharp turn and big leap as they charged through the pine nettles. But Silverkit was unfamiliar with the territory, as a result she found herself tripping and falling at every unexpected obstacle.

"Oh, look guys! The poor little kit can't keep up." Silverkit, who had just tripped over a twig and landed face-first in a pile of pine nettles, glared at the orange-and-white shape of Squirrelpaw. "Maybe Mudpaw should just carry her!" Silverkit felt her fur begin to fluff up against her will. "Oh no, did we hurt her fweelings?"

Embarrassed, Silverkit pushed herself to her paws and forced her fur to lay flat. The group of apprentices had all stopped to stare at Silverkit, most were wearing large grins or trying to stifle laughter. Mudpaw was _glaring_ at Silverkit, eyes narrowed.

Silverkit felt the need to do something, to stop the apprentices' nagging and teasing. But what could she do? She couldn't attack the apprentices; they would have her pinned down in seconds. Maybe outrun them? She was smaller, quicker, and more agile then most of the apprentices, but she didn't know the territory.

Silverkit felt the apprentices' eyes all burning into her fur. She had to do something; she had to at least try.

Taking a deep breath, Silverkit readied herself, flattened her ears, bunched up her legs, and then leapt onto the nearest tree. The apprentices all leapt out of her way or gasped with surprise as Silverkit dug her claws into the trunk and began to haul her self slowly up the trunk.

Silverkit had never been in a tree before, but she had listened all the hundreds of times Blackstone had told her about climbing trees; Blackstone was after all the best climber in her days as an apprentice and a warrior in ThunderClan. Blackstone had explained to Silverkit and Redkit how to find the best claw-holds and how to shift your weight when climbing difficult areas.

Silverkit slipped her left paw into a small hole above her ear-tip and positioned her right paw on a knot in the bark. Using all her kit-strength, she pushed up with both forepaws, hooked her back paws into a few smaller crevices in the bark, and shoved her forepaws onto two more claw-holds.

The apprentices below were speechless as Silverkit pushed her way a few more tail-lengths up the tree. Then it occurred to Silverkit, ShadowClan cats didn't climb trees.

Panic engulfed Silverkit as she stared down at the tiny shapes of the apprentices below. She was already over half way up a particularly tall pine tree. Now the apprentices probably thought she was some kind of half-ThunderClan freak for knowing how to climb a tree.

 _How did Blackstone say to get down again?_ Silverkit couldn't think strait as she looked down at the forest floor. A drop this high would kill her, no question. Fear was gnawing at Silverkit from the inside, she was going to loose her grip and die. She could already feel her claws slipping.

" _Silverkit, panic is but an enemy warrior. Give into panic and you've lost the battle, but fight panic and concentrate on your attacks and you win."_

Redkit's Special Talk echoed in Silverkit's head. Maybe her sister wasn't just saying random things; maybe it had a meaning to it. Silverkit tried to imagine the panic consuming her was an enemy, a rival Clan that she had to defeat. She focused on remembering Blackstone's instructions as hard as she could, ignoring the enemy, the panic.

Then it came to her along with a wave of relief. She started to slide her way back down the tree.

" _It's just the same as climbing up the tree, but you're moving backwards. Don't be afraid to slide, let your claws slow you."_

Silverkit followed Blackstone's instructions as she made her way b _ack_ down the tree. She pulled herself down with her back legs and let her forepaws slip down as she went. She had only a few tail-lengths left to go when she felt her left forepaw slip off the bark and her heart stop.

It happened fast, but in slow motion. The ground rushed towards her and she felt the soft pine nettles cushion her fall. Even with the cushioning, sharp pain shot through her legs and back.

She hadn't managed to land on her paws, but instead on her side. If the pine nettles hadn't been there, she would have been a goner.

"Silverkit!" Mudpaw was the first at her side, Nightpaw followed close behind. Then after a horrified pause, the other apprentices rushed to join them.

"Are you alright?" That was NIghtpaw's voice.

"Should we get Whispermoon?" Honeypaw.

"No! We have to get to Starlight Cliff!" Reedpaw.

"But she's hurt!" Sheeppaw and Softpaw together.

"She's fine."

Silverkit turned in alarm to look at Mudpaw. His gaze showed no sympathy, no hesitation. He just looked at her expectantly. She knew what he wanted to hear. Pushing herself up on shaky legs, she faced Mudpaw with determination.

"I'm fine."

Sheeppaw and Softpaw gasped. Squirrelpaw roled her eyes and scoffed. Honeypaw and Nightpaw looked worried. Coldpaw and Ivypaw's gaze betrayed nothing. Mudpaw smiled.

"I told you she was tough. Lets keep moving. Silverkit, you can walk by me." He looked back at her, his eyes twinkling with something that made her fur stand on end and her chest feel warm on the inside. He waved his tail and she happily walked up next to him.

When they started walking again she felt his pelt brush hers and her whole body tingled with joy. Silverkit forgot all about her worries about Redkit, or about the trouble she would be in when she returned home. She only thought about Mudpaw, the falling sun, and the journey ahead to the mystical Starlight Cliff.


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I had personal matters sucking up my time. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one and please leave a review.**

"What?" Smokecloud boomed. He turned his fierce gaze to Redkit. "Where are they? What have you done with them?"

Redkit was taken aback by Smokecloud's hostility. "I-I don't know. I was just with the elders and I went to see Nightpaw and they were just gone," she stammered. Runningshadow stepped in front of Redkit and Smokecloud, his snarl reflecting Smokecloud's.

"Don't you _dare_ act like that again in front of this kit! Have you lost your mind?" Runningshadow's aqua eyes were hard, daring the deputy to retort. Smokecloud just hissed softly and turned to the group of cats that had gathered behind them.

"ShadowClan, it seems our apprentices are all missing. While I'm sure its nothing at this kit is just making a fuss for attention, we must retrieve our foolish youth and punish them." His yellow gaze swept the gathered cats. "Shadepelt, you will lead Tanglebush and Stormfall to search by the Crystal Leaves. Runningshadow can lead Cloudjump, Leafleap, and Fallencloud to search Swallow Meadow and the Moon Path. Yarrowriver can lead Blackeyes and Turtleears up to the Mud Lands. Suncaller, you lead Smallbreeze, Tinysky, and Ashbird to search the Starry Forest; but remember to stay clear of the Dark pool and Starlight Cliff. Those places are extremely dangerous this season, ice makes Starlight Cliff slippery and the Dark Pool is cold enough to freeze you to death. Lionstar, Wanderingwind, and I will search around Shadow's Mouth, not too far from camp."

"That leaves no one in camp but the queens, elders, Medicine Cats, and kits. Are you sure that's wise?" Every cat turned to see Lionstar standing on the Clanrock, his thick fur billowing in the chilly air.

Smokecloud dipped his head respectively. "Perhaps normally not, but we are missing every single apprentice! We must find them before they all do something stupid."

"And Silverkit is missing!" Redkit blurted out. Every head turned to her. She looked down and began to lick her chest fur self-consciously.

"The apprentices took a kit? They better not be planning anything dangerous." Lionstar's deep growl sent shivers down Redkit's spine. "We must startthe search immediately. Chances are the apprentices didn't just leave this late and sneak out of camp with a kit to play moss ball and give badger rides." Lionstar leaped off of the clan rock and landed, kicking up a magnificent cloud of dust turned violet in the fading sun. His sleek, golden-tabby fur was also catching the last lights of sun-fall as he padded in front of his group and led the way out of camp.

After him came the rest of his group closely followed by the other four patrols. Redkit sat quietly, watching the brilliant lights dance across the ShadowClan cat's fur as the last tail slipped out of sight. She sat there a few moments longer, the icy winds buffeting her fur and tossing her weaved crescent moon here and there. Warm breath tickled her neck fur and gentle jaws clamped around her scruff, lifting her into the cold air. Dawnchaser carried her into the warmth of the nursery and set her down on their nest.

Dawnchaser curled up around her and brought her in closer with a paw. Redkit snuggled herself closer, purring as she settled beside her mother. But something wasn't right. There was a hollow, worried feeling gnawing at her as she tried to fall asleep. Worry clung to her heart and every time she closed her eyes all she could see were Nightpaw and Silverkit's faces. Were they aright? Where were they? She could sell fear-sent wafting from Dawnchaser's body. Was her mother as worried as she was?

As Redkit tried desperately to sleep, something hit her hard as a rock. She leaped to her feet, fur fluffing out in panic. Dawnchaser stirred beside her.

"Redkit? Why aren't you asleep? Is something the matter?"

Redkit nodded quickly before charging out of the den into the freezing air. _When did it get this cold?_ She turned on her paws and made a break for the camp entrance. Before she could even come close, hard jaws clamped around her scruff and she was swung into the air before being plopped down by her mother's paws.

"Redkit! What in the name of StarClan was _that_?" Her mother's furious gaze bit into her fur.

"I'm going to save Silverkit and the apprentices."

"What?"

"I know where they are. They're at Starlight Cliff."

Dawnchaser looked at her confused, then fearful.

" _What_?"

Redkit looked away from her mother, unable to bear the fury and overwhelming fear embedded in her face.

"Before I went to the elders to weave, when I was looking for Silverkit to tell her- uh, something. I found her with Mudpaw and the other apprentices. They said they were going to Starlight Cliff and asked if I wanted to come. I told them I was going to weave with the elders and so they left."

Although she wasn't looking, Redkit could feel all the rage, fear, panic, and confusion coming from her mother's gaze.

"When was this? Why didn't you tell someone? Do you know how _dangerous_ that cliff is? You let your _sister_ go?" Dawnchaser was more scared than angry, but

Redkit felt a little guilty.

"Is that where you were heading? You don't even know where it is! You would just get lost!"

Redkit knew it was probably true, but she needed to save them. The image of Silverkit and Nightpaw slipping off the edge of the Starlight Cliff and drowning in the freezing waters of the Dark Pool made her wail in grief.

Dawnchaser's paw wrapped around her and she felt her mother's rough tongue liking the top of her head.

"Redkit, Redkit. It's okay. You didn't realize how dangerous it is, I know. It's not your fault, but in the future you need to tell me things like this. Okay?" Redkit nodded.

"The elders will watch you while I go find one of the patrols and lead them to the cliff. You just stay hear and I'll have your sister back soon."

Redkit looked up. "And Nightpaw?" Redkit saw a brief flash of amusement in her mother's eyes.

"And Nightpaw," she reassured her. Dawnchaser turned to the camp entrance and dashed out, her red-and-white dappled fur reflected the moonlight and made her shine. _Just like SIlverkit does in moonlight. Like a Moonkit._


End file.
